Jonathan Crane
|appearances = 4 episodes (see below) |actor = Charlie Tahan |aeimage = The Scarecrow.png|alterego = Scarecrow|affiliation = Merton(formally) Grady Harris(Formally) Warden Reed(Formally) Jim Gordon Gerald Crane(Formally) Harvey Bullock|occupation = Spreading Fear}} Jonathan Crane is the son of the late Gerald Crane who later adopts the moniker 'Scarecrow '''after embracing his fear. Biography Early life He lived with both parents in a house outside of Gotham. His mother died in a fire when he was eight years old. Assisting his father Jonathan Crane helped his father murder people by killing them with their worst fears, although he does have some reservations and second thoughts over his father's actions. When Gerald is in the process of drowning a bound and gagged Scottie Mullen at a swimming pool (due to drowning being her worst fear) Gerald orders his son to return to the van and feed the parking meter. But Gerald's plan to kill Scottie fails as detectives Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock arrive on the scene and save her, although Gerald manages to escape in the van with Jonathan. Using the adrenal glands taken from his victims, Gerald created a serum which he hopes will remove all fear. He uses it on himself in order to face up to the death of his wife, having felt failure over allowing her to die due to his fear. When the process works Gerald plans to use it on Jonathan to eliminate his fear. The terrified young man flees their home and showing reluctance at his father's beliefs says he isn't afraid. Gerald manages to convince Jonathan to return home, and injects him with the serum. Later that evening Gordon and Bullock track them down. Out in a field, Jonathan (who is overdosed on the serum) looks up at a Scarecrow and with bad side effects starts screaming in terror. At the scene Gerald ends up being killed when (due to not having fear) he opens fire on the two detectives, which leads to him being shot dead. Jonathan is taken to hospital, where the doctor reveals to Gordon he is having very odd brain activity. When Gordon asks whether or not he will make a full recovery, the doctor says he won't and will be forced to witness his worst fear every moment of his life. Gordon watches a terrified Jonathan, who strapped to a bed is under a great deal of stress as he hallucinates a monstrous scarecrow sneaking around his bed, and eventually 'attacking' him. " He was sent to Arkham Asylum. Becoming the Scarecrow Warden Reed released Jonathan from the asylum and handed him over to a gang who wanted Crane's formula to use as part of their robberies and to send a message to Penguin, who wanted criminals in Gotham to use a license so he would get part of their earnings. A confused and still unstable Jonathan took the gang back to his family home, where he uncovered his father's notes from the floorboards, and was ordered to make a new batch of the formula. To make him comply, the gang forced him to be in the presence of a large scarecrow, causing Jonathan to go into panic. Jonathan managed to replicate the formula, which the gang used to attack a bank. Before the gang lead their planned attack on Penguin's new club the Iceberg Lounge, they locked Jonathan in a room with the scarecrow. With his mind having finally snapped, Jonathan took apart the scarecrow and began wearing it as a suit, giving him the form of a terrifying living scarecrow. When one of the gang members Grady arrives back after a failed attempt to rob the Iceberg Lounge, he is confused to see Jonathan standing in the corner and asks after him. Under his new persona, Jonathan informs Grady that Jonathan Crane is no longer there anymore, before turning round and spraying Grady in the face with the fear toxin and identifying himself as the Scarecrow. Appearances Season 1 * * Season 4 * *"A Dark Knight: The Fear Reaper" Notes *The character, more commonly known as the fear-based supervillain Scarecrow, was created by artist Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger and he was introduced in ''World's Finest Comics #3 (Fall 1941). Although he initially made only two appearances, the character was revived during the Silver Age of Comic Books by writer Gardner Fox and artist Sheldon Moldoff. References Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Antagonists